random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 189: Bob Vs Wakko
And so the episode begins. Part 1:The Prolouge Narrator:Ladies and Gentlemen, from the United States Studios Kh2cool and Mario Luigi 123!!! *Kh2 & ML123 come out, wearing tuxedos, top hats and holding canes* Kh2:Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming out today, today were going to do, Bob Vs Wakko. Someone:You suck! Get on with the show. ML123:If we suck then why do we have top hats? Kh2:What he said >:D Croud: Boo!!! ML123:How about we sing our song? Kh2:Sounds like a plan to me. Kh2:♫''Are you ready for something great?♫'' ML123:♫'' A Bunker special, you won't hate!♫'' Kh2: ♫'' Where Bob and Wakko fight.♫'' ML123:♫''Orly?♫'' Kh2:♫''Yeah all day and night♫'' ML123:♫''They'll fight quit a bit♫'' Kh2:♫''*reads script* I'm not in aww sh-never mind... Women:Are you gonna sing that song every time a Bunker special comes on -_- Kh2:Yes, yes we are. ML123: On with the show. Part 2:The Beginning.. Narrator:A Normal day in the Bunker, In this episode there will be 6 people who won't return. French Narrator from Spongebob: *gasp* Really? Narrator:Relax, everyone from the Bunker lives except possibly Bob and Wakko. French Narrator from SB:Why? Narrator:Because of they're fight over Call of Duty is actually a good game, Wakko never played it but somehow judged a book by its cover and Bob hates him now after that party. *inside ACF's room* Everyone in the room: BOB! WAKKO! STOP THE FIGHTING NAO! Wakko:Never!! *Bob and Wakko take turns punching eachother* ACF: UGH. THIS. IS GETTING. RIDICULOUS! Bob: (head-butts Wakko) Mochlum: Oh my god. (goes into space-ship, which goes straight up then all of a sudden does a corkscrew and crashes into Earth) ACF: Okie. This needs to stop. NOW. *gets inbetween Wakko and Bob* SERIOUSLY YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT UP ABOUT THIS. THIS IS ANNOYING EVERYONE! I mean.... Clipshow (Bob and Wakko fight in the kicthen) (Mochlums splits head into two symetrical sides) (Bob and Wakko fight in the bathtub) (Bob and Wakko fight in the dish washer) ''Bob:No more Clip Show! Wakko:I was sorta watching that. Bob: *punches Wakko* Yakko:Come on guys do you need to fight all the ti-'' ''Bob: *punches Yakko* Wakko: *Picks up Yakko and throws him out a window* Bob:Mission Accomplished. ACF: Quiet. *fishes Yakko out of the window* Now you can continue, clipshow. (Bob and Wakko fight in their sleep) CLIPSHOW END Part 3 Bob: *gets up* Trying to kill Wakko sure makes a guy hungry. *runs down to the kitchen* Wakko: *gets up* Trying to kill Bob sure makes a guy hungry *runs down to the kitchen* *Everyone hears explosions* Wakko & Bob: *beat each other up* ACF: That's it. Rainbow.... Rainbow Dash: One step ahead of ya *grabs Wakko* Wakko: Let go of me! ACF: *grabs Bob* Bob: What he said! (10 MINUTES LATER...) ACF:When are you guys gonna stop fighting? Bob:When Wakko admits the Call of Duty isn't such a bad game. Wakko:Which is never. ACF: Ugh. Wait..... *light bulb pops out of head* I HAVE AN IDEA! *light bulb the breaks* RD: Does it have something to do with frying pans? ACF: Yes and no! *gets 2 frying pans* Bob: Oh cr- *gets knocked out* Wakko: *gets knocked out as well* ACF: There. RD: Now what? ACF: You'll see. *camera closes up on face* You will see. (Bob and Wakko wake up in ACFs Room tied to a chair) Bob: Uh..where am I..? ACF: I brought you here because I have something to tell you. Bob: Why did you tie me to this joke! Wakko: You think I'm a joke? (Bob and Wakko start arguing loudly) RD:(blows whistle) (Bob and Wakko stop) ACF: Bob you think he's a joke because he hates Call of Duty? Bob: No, its everything else. ACF: What do you mean. Bob: Okay, I'll tell you. Wakko You are the worst person I know. You constantly hit on your brother's girl. The man pays for your food and rescued you from certain death, and this is how you repay him- ACF: >.> You got this off of Family Gu- Bob: Please let me finish, And to add insult to injury, you defecate all over his magazines. And what really bothers me is you pretend you're this deep guy who loves Hello Nurse for her soul when all you do is like her because she's hot. Yeah, I like Hello Nurse for her looks, but at least I'm honest about it. I don't buy them a copy of Ca- RD: Okay that's enough. ACF: We can reference Family Guy later. Besides, I have an idea. Wakko: Okay first of all, I had left a chocolate bar out in the sun and It just so happen I left it out on Yakko's magazine, second That episode of Family guy was really funny and third- (gets out chair rips off ropes and beats up Bob) Bob: You! (jumps on Wakko and beats him silly) (Wakko and Bob fall out ACF's room window while fighting, they fight in The Bunker garage where all the vehicles are stored, fight inside a rocket ship and the ship takes off to the moon) Yakko: (sips hot chocolate) Aaaaah..... ACF: Welp. Whoever's up there is doomed. (In space) Wheatley: I wonder when the nest asteriod's coming by... (the spaceship that Bob and Wakko are on flies by Wheatley and...) Space Core: ZOMG A SPACESHIP Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Episodes Category:TRANSCRIPT Category:Transcript